Sparkling lovers
by A Whimsical Dream
Summary: What goes on between Alice and Jasper? Are they as open about their love as their sibblings when they are in private? What about Alice? Oneshot. Alice and Jasper. NO LEMON. don't like don't read. No they aren't in the sun... at all in this story...


**A/N: This is an Alice and Jasper fanfiction as of now it is a oneshot. meaning one chapter. I don't feel very creative. I am in an Alice mood because I roleplay as Alice on myspace and this is kind of dedicated to my main Jasper...**

* * *

Alice's Point of view

I Gazed up at my love and grinned up at him. "Jasper?" I asked softly. "Yes dear?"He replied. "I've been thinking" I said and pulled away as I sat up from under the covers of our bed. "Adoption... it's possible but... not likely." I said. Jasper looked at me. "Alice. You know that having a child here wouldn't be safe. I... I don't think I'm even capable of being a father. it would be way to dangerous" He said his tone holding sadness. "I know. and we don't want a child to be turned at such an age."I replied casually. He sat up and wrapped an arm around me. "Alice. We'll talk about this later... please dear" He whispered in my ear. I gazed at him. "Jasper, love. I want to talk about this now. I've brought it up a few times before." I said. He looked down at me. "Alice. We'll talk about this later, please. dear. It's hard to explain this"He said. I looked at him and nodded softly. "okay we'll talk about it when more people are awake. maybe your mind will be clearer later." I teased and laid back down. Jasper laid back down beside me and wrapped his arms around me. I wrapped my petite arms around him and rested my head against his chest. He just breathed in and out calmly.

Jasper's point of view

I gazed at the woman of my life, the one that I've been married to since the 1950's. She looked calm almost asleep. she had her eyes closed as she laid next to me. Her expression was like an angels. her eyes flickered open and I heard her shift over off of me. "Jasper, love. We should go hunting soon"She said softly. "Yeah."She said.I nodded once before i slipped out of her grasp and got up. I walked quickly to the dresser and changed. I looked back and saw that Alice was already up and dressed. Our relaxation fo the day was about over now. "Another day in a climate of emotion"I muttered which caused her to look over at me. "Jasper. What's wrong?"She asked questioningly. "Nothing. I'm just wondering something. that's all. let's get going. maybe we'll catch Edward and Bella and we'll all do something?"I suggested. "hmm... Sure. does Shopping count?"She asked. I stared at her. "No dear. sometimes I think you love shopping more then me"I said dully. She giggled. "Jasper i'd never love any one or any thing more then I love you"She said. I wrapped my arms around her loosly. She still just giggled.

Third person

Alice and Jasper both stood there, in an embrace. A smile crept onto Jasper's lips as Alice's laughter rang though the room. "let's get ready now."Alice said and pulled away hessitantly, she went towards the door. "Come on. I'm starting to get thirsty anyways..."She said her usually bright golden eyes a dark gold-ish brown. Jasper nodded, "Yeah Let's go Alice."He said.The two walked down the corridoor their fingers intertwined. They proceded forward as they talked about this and that. "So after we go hunting shall we go and maybe go and see a movie?"She asked him. "Sure Alice, dear"Jasper said with a slight smile reserved only for her. Alice grinned. "Thank you Mister Whitlock" She said and curtsied. "Your welcome Miss Brandon" Jasper replied and bowed. Alice laughed, "Just like the first time we met, your a real southern Gentalman"She said. "Yes I am" He agreed with a hint of amusement in his voice, "Now is later... so may we talk about Adoption...?"

* * *

**A/N: I think that this went well for a oneshot. This is my first...well... first meant to be oneshot story. Please read and review. Thank you in advance. and if you liked this please tell me and I may write more... and if I have any typos or mispelled words please excuse that. I wrote kind of quickly. I am not sure if I have any typos or not because the program i use does not have an editing program take care**


End file.
